


De mala muerte

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusión. Busco con mi mirada algún rastro tuyo, pero súbitamente recuerdo que ya hace tiempo has partido de mi lado. Refriego mis ojos, me rehúso a levantarme. Duele, desgarra en el alma. Me resigno, observo por la ventana la noche clara y despejada. Poso mi vista sobre el pequeño reloj sobre la mesa. Visualizo la botella que en la mañana anterior había dejado sobre la mesa y sin cuestionar el estado del contenido, bebo con la intensión de barrer los recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De mala muerte

Siento como tus manos queman sobre mi piel. Tu cuerpo apresando el mío, tu cálido aliento en mi cuello y tus palabras... 

Siento esa sublime invasión, que me desgarra por dentro, pero que tú te encargas de consolar con suaves besos en mis mejillas. Me siento todo tuyo y no me importa nada. Sin embargo despierto...

Confusión. Busco con mi mirada algún rastro tuyo, pero súbitamente recuerdo que ya hace tiempo has partido de mi lado.

Refriego mis ojos, me rehúso a levantarme. Me rehúso a enfrentar un día más con tu ausencia. Duele, desgarra en el alma. 

Ya no más, por favor.

Volteo en mi cama; pero sé que así los minutos no pasaran más rápidos, por el contrario, serán más lentos. Me duele todo el cuerpo, he dormido demasiadas horas.

Me resigno, observo por la ventana la noche clara y despejada. Poso mi vista sobre el pequeño reloj sobre la mesa. Las 22:53 horas. Pronto llegará, no puedo negarme otra vez.

Me levanto con pereza, sin ganas siquiera de caminar. Llego al baño, abro el grifo de agua fría y me lavo el rostro, para ver si con el agua también se van mis penas y mis lágrimas.

Regreso al pequeño recuadro de cuatro paredes, que en este tiempo se ha convertido en mi prisión: mi desolado y desordenado departamento. Visualizo la botella que en la mañana anterior había dejado sobre la mesa y sin cuestionar el estado del contenido, bebo con la intensión de barrer los recuerdos.

**Hace días que no salgo al sol,  
le dí llave a mi cascarón;  
voy de la cama al baño  
del baño al vino,  
del vino al dolor**

Sé que esta vez no hay solución. Yo solo he cavado mi propia tumba, lo comprendí cuando vi a los ojos de Shiryu. Su asco, su decepción, su desprecio. Realmente le fallé a mi mejor amigo, pero aun más preocupante que eso fue haberte fallado a ti. A mí… a los dos.

Mi Diosa... como humana que irremediablemente es, ha tomado una clara postura. Y así, yo siento que lentamente voy perdiendo mi fe. ¿Iré al infierno? Lo más probable, soy un hereje, un blasfemo por pensar así de Saori.

De Hyoga no he de quejarme, supongo que estará rebosante de felicidad al poder consolarte. Es lo que siempre ha querido y a decir verdad no lo puedo culpar. ¿Cómo culparlo, sí todos -me atrevo a dudar de Ikki- hemos suspirado por ti? En ese tiempo me costaba despertar del sueño, el verme correspondido. Ahora, me he dado cuenta, he despertado.

Ikki... Ikki es tu hermano. Prefiero no pensar en él, ni en sus palabras.

Me observo. Sonrío cínicamente. Devastado es poco, me siento y me veo destruido. Estoy dolido, herido, pero por ti, no por mí; jamás me lo perdonaré. Y sé que mi castigo es este, quizás por eso no he luchado como debería haberlo hecho. Tu ausencia es el único camino que encuentro para redimirme.

**Medio estropeado y con el hocico herido  
son varias lunas dormidas sin vos  
casi estoy listo para enterrarnos  
casi que no...**

Dejo de darme pena y me encamino al baño luego de finalizar la botella de vino que había dejado a la mitad. Debo darme un baño porque pronto llegará.

Me preparo, no con demasiado entusiasmo. A decir verdad me coloco lo primero que encuentro: un jean, un par de zapatillas y una camiseta azul. Tocan a la puerta, con un suspiro y desgano como único compañero me encamino a ella para abrirle.

—¿Listo? —Me pregunta con una sonrisa. 

No puedo negar que después de tanto tiempo lo ha conseguido, nunca creí posible verme envuelto en esta situación, ya que en mi larga lista de “a los que jamás tocaría ni con un palo” el Unicornio la encabezaba.

—¿Debemos ir? —Investigo dejando en claro las pocas ganas que tengo de salir de mi antro. 

Jabu observa sobre mi hombro mi departamento, de seguro que ha notado las botellas desparramadas por él, la ropa arrinconada y el olor a cigarrillo impreso hasta en las cortinas.

—No quiero que te quedes aquí...

Me dice fingiendo interés en mi. Y no es que lo dude, es que es cantado cual es el verdadero interés del rubio. ¡Y no le culpo! Para nada, pero sinceramente el desgano me estaba dominando. No tenía ganas de salir por salir.

—Vamos, te hará bien salir un poco...

Asiento sin saber bien por qué acepto ir a tomar un par de tragos con él. Sí, es lo mejor y quizás, después, un poco de sexo desinteresado. Tal vez eso pueda devolverme la paz que tanto necesito, aunque es tu presencia la que proclamo. 

**Y esta noche salgo a robar besos nublados  
de mala muerte  
y como siempre termino buscándote  
equilibristas de cuello roto**

Sí, he adivinado bien. No hay que ser muy lúcido o muy erudito en la materia. Jabu me ha robado un beso y yo se lo he permitido; ahora lo tengo sobre mi cuerpo, ambos acostados en mi cama y siento sus ávidas manos recorrer con pasión mi cuerpo sobre la tela de la ropa.

Sin control sobre mi cuerpo y sobre mis verdaderos deseos, permito que el Unicornio me despoje de mis prendas, quedando desnudo y a su merced. Abro mis piernas, mecánicamente, sin pensar demasiado en ello; asombrosamente estoy muy excitado, aunque solo mi cuerpo experimenta aquello, la información aun no ha llegado a mi cerebro pues yo no siento nada.

Cierro los ojos cuando siento la desgarradora invasión, admito que Jabu no fue muy cuidadoso, menos paciente. Y en la obscuridad que me sumerjo tu rostro se presenta, nítido, claro, y de repente, son tus manos las que toman mi cintura, son tus besos, los que siento en mis labios y en mi cuello; son tus palabras, que en susurros llegan a mi oído.

Tu cuerpo. Es tu cuerpo, tu aroma, tu candor. Te recuerdo, como de inocente puedes tornarte en un segundo en un verdadero demonio sexual ¡Y solo yo te conozco así! Solo yo he descubierto esa pasión, ese fuego corriendo en tus venas.

Sin embargo abro mis ojos y allí veo una cabellera rubia, cuando debería ser esmeraldina. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos intentando retenerte en mi memoria, volver a la magia, pero por mas esfuerzo que haga es inútil, no hago más que sentir a Jabu moviéndose frenéticamente sobre mí.

Intento concentrarme en la persona con la que estoy realmente, pero una pregunta invade mi mente: ¿Estarás tú con otro hombre? Sacudo mi cabeza, Jabu ha notado mi creciente desinterés y con vehemencia busca mi propio placer, masturbándome.

Le permito aquello y entre sonoros gemidos, algo exagerados, me descargo sobre el vientre de ambos, quizás buscando así exorcizar mis fantasmas. ¡Qué se vayan! Acompañados de mis gemidos excesivamente escandalosos.

No pasa mucho tiempo, hasta que siento el líquido espeso en aquella cavidad que no hacía mucho te pertenecía absolutamente y en exclusividad. He quebrado esa barrera y una lágrima de pesar desciende por mi mejilla, pero rápidamente la hago desaparecer deseando que también lo hagan esos sentimientos que me carcomen por dentro.

¡Pero no quiero!

Me niego a olvidar lo que siento por ti, me niego a olvidarte. Aunque los días se me hagan eternos, aunque me duela el recuerdo y tu ausencia... no me importa, prefiero tenerte presente, me da miedo olvidarte, le temo a la soledad aunque en mis pensamientos aquello suene patético. ¡Habrase visto! un Santo que ha enfrentado a Dioses, temerle a algo así; pero es cierto, no lo puedo evitar.

**Se hacen lungas las tardes sin tu voz  
barro tus sombras y vuelven a entrar  
brilla tu ausencia  
se trepa a mis sábanas  
y empieza a ladrar**

 

Nuevamente, no sé si es un recuerdo o un sueño, pero invade en mi mente aquella fatídica tarde en que todo acabó para mí, para ti, para nosotros. Recuerdo tus pupilas, cargadas de bronca, dolor e impotencia.

— _¿Cómo pudiste?_ —Me preguntaste y no supe qué responder. ¿Qué podía decir en un momento como ese, ante semejante situación? Mi garganta se hizo un nudo.  
— _Shun... yo..._

Con tus manos cubriste tu acongojado rostro bañado en amargas lágrimas de decepción. Lo sé, sé que te he hecho daño y eso es lo que nunca podré perdonarme.

No pude hacer otra cosa que tomar la decisión de marchar, dejé la mansión y detrás a mis amigos, hermanos, a mi amor. No solo te dejé a ti, sino a todos. A veces no sé que me duele más, si el daño que te provoque o la soledad en la que estoy sumido.

Tal vez lo mejor sea tratar de olvidar, pero ¿cómo? Si es tu recuerdo, doloroso, pero tu hermoso recuerdo al fin, el que aún me mantiene con vida, a flote.

Despierto, aparentemente fue un sueño. Despierto sobre el pecho de Jabu, quien dormita profundamente, con su boca levemente entreabierta dejando escapar su cálido aliento algo dulzón por las bebidas que ingerimos en la noche.

**Dice un tango sabio que  
"hay que saber olvidar"  
pero ninguno se atreve a explicar  
un corazón en llanta no entrega el cuello así  
nomás... **

Ahora, completamente despierto, sé diferenciar perfectamente que lo que me invade es un recuerdo. Aunque intente evitarlo, acude a mí sin que yo pueda detener esas cataratas de imágenes.

El momento crucial en nuestra historia. Nunca, lo comprendo ahora, nunca debí haber ido a la habitación de Ikki, pues en mi interior intuía cuales serían las consecuencias de mis actos, pero iluso, creí que era un buen momento para poner el broche final a esa situación que me estaba matando en vida.

— _Ponny, ¿por qué te pones así de pendejo?_ —Me reprochó Ikki mordiéndome apenas el cuello.  
— _Ikki... no puedo... yo… no puedo..._ —Me encontraba tan confundido, tan derrotado por la pasión del Phoenix. 

No sé si el hecho de que ustedes sean hermanos influyó en algo; pero me costaba horrores volver en sí, escapar de los brazos de él y de sus besos cargados de fuego.

Y siempre lo supe: era solo sexo. Pero con mi cuñado. Por eso comprendí tu dolor, por eso partí y no luche por ti “si hubiese sido cualquier otro, pero no. Tuvo que haber sido con Ikki Kido”, me dice la voz de mi consciencia, que curiosamente tiene tu tono y tu color.

— _Vamos, Seiya_ —insistió derribando todas mis barreras, para luego ser hiriente. — _Ya te dejaste, ¿ahora vienes a hacerte el amante fiel y devoto con mi hermano?_ —Al ver que yo aun seguía rehusándome me tomó de los brazos con toda su fuerza— _Eres una lacra. Al igual que yo. Así que ahora no te vengas con esto..._

Podía ser cierto, fue muy hipócrita de mi parte dedicarle un sermón respecto a lo que estábamos haciendo, pero había sido solo una vez, un pequeño desliz. Yo hubiese preferido dejarlo allí, olvidarlo, enterrarlo en la memoria, pero tu hermano se las ingeniaba para desenterrar aquellos deseos dormidos que yo guardaba celosamente.

— _No me importa eso, Ikki. Se terminó._ —Afirmé usando toda mi voluntad, aquella que creía dormida en presencia de aquel hombre infernal; pero este, en vez de soltarme, me acusó de cosas que eran ciertas, no las pude negar.  
— _¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Shun al saberlo? ¡¿Eh?!_ —Me sacudió fuertemente y yo le permití ese trato— _Acaso ¿crees que yo soy feliz haciendo lo que hago? ¡No tienes una puta idea de cómo me siento cada vez que lo veo a los ojos!_

Comencé a llorar; quizás fue una actitud poco madura, pero fue lo único que me nació en ese momento.

— _Lo siento..._ —Me expresé estúpida e innecesariamente, en aquel marco no había palabras que valiesen la pena profesar.  
—¿Tú lo sientes? Te dejaste follar por mí ¡y tú lo sientes! 

No entendí bien cuál era el punto de esas palabras, pero en ellas noté la profunda culpa de Ikki, su dolor y su tormento, muy similar al mío, pero desde otra perspectiva por el lugar que ocupaba como hermano. 

Nos empezamos a insultar, como siempre, surgieron los reproches, reclamos, preguntas retóricas, hasta que terminamos en la cama. Yo desnudo y él sobre mi cuerpo.

Inexplicable hasta para mí.

Siento el movimiento de Jabu, que interrumpe mi masoquista intención de mantener ese recuerdo en mi mente. Su cuerpo moviéndose para apresarme entre sus brazos.

— _Seiya ¿qué sucede?_ —preguntar al notar la humedad en mis mejillas—¿Por qué lloras?

Aunque hasta él sabe que es una pregunta superflua con una respuesta muy evidente, no pude responder, en parte porque no quise, no tenía caso.

¿Es verdadero interés lo que veo en los ojos del Unicornio? Apenas reflejados por la tenue luz de la mañana que se cuela por la ventana entreabierta. 

**Y esta noche salgo a robar besos nublados  
de mala muerte  
y como siempre termino llorándote  
equilibrista de cuello roto.**

Observo las pupilas de Jabu que, curiosas, intentan descifrar qué pensaba, qué transmitían las mías.

—Jabu... —murmuro—Gracias por todo.

Soy sinceramente sin poder y sin querer evitar laa sonrisa que se plasma en mi rostro. Noto que quiere decirme algo, pero no lo dejo pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Pero necesito estar solo.  
—Seiya...  
—Quiero estar solo —reafirmo cerrando por un segundo los ojos. 

Un suspiro de resignación escapa de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se incorpora en la cama para llegar hasta sus prendas.

—Si así lo prefieres...

Con suma lentitud se viste, para luego marchar por mi puerta sin voltear a verme.

Solo otra vez. Tú no estás y ese es mi castigo y como todo hombre y Santo soportaré sobre mis hombros, sin ayuda, esa sanción.  
Hasta que la piadosa muerte me acune entre sus brazos, calmando mi dolor.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada. La canción, mismo título del fic, es de Los caballeros de la quema.


End file.
